Those Hot Summer Days
by trestresfruity
Summary: Yuki/Kyo A quick oneshot dedicated to summer!


A/N: It's been sooo long since I've added another fic… well, school's over now, so I'm adding another one! Ah, summer. In honor of summer, I'm going to try to write a story with a sweet flair (I've tried this sweet thing before, and it didn't work out). Please review!!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FRUITS BASKET! NATSUKI TAKAYA DOES!!

Yuki sighed. School had just ended for summer, but it felt exactly the same. He had to work for the Student Council, he was fighting with Kyo, and, to top it off, it was _hot_. He sighed angrily and loosened his tie, just a little bit. A pile of papers were waiting on his desk upstairs, but he tried not to think about that.

Tohru was in the kitchen, making a pitcher of lemonade. She was murmuring to herself, wondering whether the Sohmas would like sour lemonade or _sweet_ lemonade… She frowned, looked over at Yuki, who was turning a bit red from the heat, and decided sweet lemonade would do fine. She didn't want Yuki to overheat, or feint, or yell at her.

Yuki turned on the TV, but wasn't really paying attention. _How can anyone survive this heat?_ He thought angrily. Shigure still refused to get an air conditioner, because it was too "expensive". "I would be willing to pay for one at this point," he growled quietly. Just then, Kyo burst in, sweating. He had just gotten back from his run.

He yelled, panting, "It's hot!"

Yuki looked up, at his heaving chest, and his sweaty shirt clinging to the muscles. _I didn't know Kyo had such good abs…_ Yuki thought drowsily, until he realized what he just thought. He coughed awkwardly, trying to hide his surprise.

Tohru sang, "The lemonade's done! I made it sweet, because I didn't know what type you guys liked…" She interrupted by both Sohmas running toward her, and pouring lemonade into two cups. Kyo handed Yuki a cup, surprising him. It spilled on Yuki's shirt. Yuki pulled out the white cotton, and raised an eyebrow at the yellow stain.

Silently, he walked up the stairs into his room. He flung off his shirt, and caught a glimpse of the paperwork on the table. He sighed, tugged on a rarely-worn t-shirt and sat down at the desk. He pulled out a pen, and began to slowly make a dent in the large stack of sheets.

(Time Passes)

Yuki walked down the stairs, a sight for sore eyes. His hair was messed up, his shirt was wrinkled, and his eyes were droopy. Kyo was on the couch, watching TV. Yuki asked, "Where's Tohru?" Kyo turned, and nearly gasped when he saw Yuki in his present state.

He stuttered, "Sh-she went to the st-store." Yuki nodded, and walked into the kitchen. He rummaged around in the refrigerator, looking for that lemonade. He found the pitcher soon enough, and poured himself a tall glass.

Kyo sat on the couch, fidgeting. His eyes were slowly drifting off the Yuki. Yuki lifted the glass to his mouth, and took a long drink. Kyo watched as Yuki's Adam's apple bobbed up and down. Yuki put down the glass, and licked his lips.

_I could have done that for him_, Kyo thought. When he realized what he said, a fiery blush raged on his face. Yuki raised an eyebrow at his strange cousin, and took another sip of lemonade. He slowly walked into the other room, and sat down next to Kyo. Kyo tried to reign in the blush on his face, to no avail.

Yuki took a sideways glance at Kyo, and his heart flip flopped in his chest. Kyo's face was fiery red, and he was looking at the floor. His eyes were slightly watery, like his body was trying to calm down his blush.

_He's adorable_, Yuki thought. This time, he didn't kick himself for it. He let the thought swirl around his mind, mulling it over. Why had his heart been beating so hard? Why did I think he had good abs? Why did I think he's cute?

_Because I'm in love with Kyo. _

A blush slowly crept onto Yuki's cheeks. Kyo looked over at Yuki, and saw it. _Why-why-why is Yuki blushing?_ He thought, thoughts whirling. _Why am I blushing?_

Yuki cast another glance at Kyo, and caught him looking. Kyo said, "Wh-what are you looking at?" He meant it to sound accusing, but he sounded like a scared little kid. Yuki found himself smiling, in spite of himself.

He said, "No reason."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Because I want to," Yuki replied simply.

Kyo blushed deeper and asked, "And why do you want to?"

Yuki smiled and said, "This." And he pressed his lips on Kyo's. Soon he broke away and grinned. Kyo face was bright red, and his hands were shaking. Yuki ruffled his hair and whispered something into his ear.

Kyo smiled and whispered, "I love you too."

A/N: WAS IT CUTER THIS TIME? I don't know… I thought it was! I really liked it. No real plot… I wasn't really aiming for one, anyway. Please review!


End file.
